


3SQs (3-Sentence-Quickies): 7th edition: Z Nation and -/Teen Wolf

by Naemi



Series: Microfic [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mention of Canonical Character Death, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: The world is different through a scope: clearer, more significant.





	1. 10K & Doc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/gifts), [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts), [Ink_Gypsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/gifts), [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> Z Nation and Z Nation/Teen Wolf microfic written through several events on [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com).
> 
> Contains **minor spoilers** through Z Nation season 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: doubt

“It's really me, Doc,” 10K says, but his friend takes another step back nonetheless, and while it doesn't really come as a surprise, it still hurts.

“We thought you were dead, kid,” Doc blurts as confusion and something deeper, darker, is wrinkling his face and heaving his chest.

“I think”—10K lowers his gaze to the ground—“I may be worse than that.”


	2. 10K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: burial  
> prompted by Serai
> 
> episode tag: 2.06; scene-specific canon divergence

The hollow crunch of earth and gravel under the shovel blade echoes through the canyons and reverberates through 10K's mind, but he doesn't stop, doesn't even take a second's rest to breathe, and much less does he allow anyone to help him. And they don't try: Other than Addy setting down a water bottle within his reach, the group stands silent sentry; not even Murphy says a single word, albeit his glare that 10K feels on the back of his neck is message enough.

For now, 10K ignores it; he knows the day will come that his wrath towards Murphy will have drowned out his guilt about Cassandra, and when that happens, no fortress or army or higher power will stand in his way.


	3. 10K & Doc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Las Vegas  
> prompted by Prisca

Las Vegas, one of the few major cities that got burnt down to the ground during some one or other riot, is merely a pile of debris.

After swallowing his initial disappointment, 10K gives Doc a sad smile and says, “I really hoped this would be better than Disney World.”

“Sorry, kid, but if it's any consolation, they were both overrated, anyway.”


	4. 10K & Cassandra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: body heat

Deep down, 10K knows Cassandra is dying, has been for days, and that there's not much he can do.

But he _can_ hold her tight through these unusually cold nights, hold her so tight that his own body heat eventually makes her small frame stop shivering in his arms. Her breath evens out, and she slips into a few hours of light but precious sleep during which he never closes his eyes once for fear she may slip further without him realizing.


	5. Sun Mei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: cat and mouse
> 
> set after episode 3.09

Sun Mei finds it hard to tell who is what in this war: hunter and prey, perpetrator and victim; with Murphy entrenched behind the walls of his self-made fortress and Warren entrenched behind the walls of her own broken mind, black becomes white, hope becomes fear, and right becomes wrong.

She doesn't know Murphy and can't judge him on anything but the group's word, but she's seen enough of Warren to understand that if nothing else, the woman wields a deadly sword of wrath, and her urge for revenge serves as poison on that sharp blade.

And, frankly, Sun Mei is scared of her these days; now that the compassion in Warren's eyes has turned to stone, she doesn't believe in her sincerity anymore, and while Sun Mei plays along for now, she makes sure to have a foolproof exit strategy, should worse come to worse.


	6. Doc & Addy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Election  
> prompted by Ink_Gypsy
> 
> episode tag: 3.08

The silhouette of Wall Drug, South Dakota, has long vanished from their rearview mirror when Doc suddenly cracks up; his laughter cuts through the thoughtful silence in the limo and startles Addy.

“What?” she asks with her eyebrows raised.

“I just imagined someone like Sketchy as the actual president-elect pre-apocalypse, and that's too fucked up, even by my low threshold of fuckery-acceptance.”


	7. Murphy (& 10K & Warren)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: footwear  
> prompted by Small_Hobbit

“Dibs on the boots,” Murphy calls as soon as he lays eyes on them, but 10K is faster; the boy snatches them right from his reaching hand. Murphy's complaint dies on his lips when his gaze flickers from the good-as-new steel-toed boots to 10K's duct-taped ones, and he turns away, merely uttering something unintelligible. When he catches Warren's look, both too knowing and too amused for his liking, he shrugs and offers a flippant, “Not my size.”


	8. 10K & Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prisca.

The world is different through a scope: clearer, more significant. It's also somewhat limited in diameter, though, so it's not really a surprise that 10K doesn't notice Isaac sneaking up on him from behind; not that 10K generally manages to notice the werewolf when he's stealthy.

Isaac always wins.


	9. 10K & Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: helpless

A hard blow knocks 10K off his feet, and the impact presses the air out of his lungs and blurs his vision. He knows he's going to die if he doesn't move _now_ , but he has no strength left, and panic shoots through his system like fireworks in a night sky.

A strong hand grabs him by the back of his t-shirt and pulls him to his feet, and all 10K can do is stare into Isaac's amber eyes while a _thank you_ sticks in his throat.


	10. 10K & Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: new

10K runs his hand over the smooth, black surface, flicks his gaze to Isaac and then back down again.

“It's no big deal,” Isaac says, but to 10K, it is. Not only is it a gift from Isaac, of all people, but it's shiny and new and not of the sort you find lying around the apocalypse just like that, and 10K knows Isaac went to great lengths to get it for him.


	11. 10K/Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: dancing in the snow  
> prompted by Prisca

Ashes rain from the sky like thick snowflakes: a tableau worthy of the apocalypse. Despite—or because of—the ebbing surge of adrenaline of the closest call yet, Isaac can't but stop and stare at the factory ruins that almost buried them alive.

When 10K grabs at his sleeve to urge him on, Isaac pulls him close instead, and the brief struggle between reason and disbelief makes the boys resemble the figurine atop a musical box with a broken mechanism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I cheated big time ^.^


	12. 10K/Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: shower  
> prompted by Prisca

There's no such thing as running water in the apocalypse, and on those rare occasions they _do_ come across some sort of functioning plumbing, the pack always gets into a fight about who gets to take advantage first.

Since 10K and Isaac were separated from the group, it's not so much getting clean but the prospect of what comes after that stirs excitement. Needless to say, there's no use in fighting over who gets to shower first—after all, resources must be saved these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
